


forty-four sunsets

by ameliajpond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, F/M, dark!eleventh doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliajpond/pseuds/ameliajpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but then there was the doctor, and she started to doubt if a thing necessarily had to be place to call it her home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	forty-four sunsets

i.

her lips curve into a bitter, sad smile and she pushes a strand of hair into place behind her ear. their eyes meet for a split second and he feels a terribly stinging pain pumping through the depths of his hearts as she opens her mouth to speak.

_"you almost convinced me i mattered."_

"amy-"

even though she's smiling, he can feel the tension building up in her. his hand slips off her arm and runs down to stroke her wrist and into her palm. her interlocks their fingers and she almost pulls away. but something holds her back. something.. something.

it has something calming, she thinks. she feels somewhat safer - even though the tardis is the safest, and of course, her favourite place in the universe. forget van gogh's home or her house in leadworth, or her dream lord home or any place she has ever been, whether loved or hated. but then there was the doctor, and she started to doubt if a thing necessarily had to be place to call it her home.

the time always seems to clock backwards for them - such a cruel reminder that they don't have an infinite life to spend together. every second now seems like an eternity, even though everything else has passed so quickly - pictures of the beginning flood his memory and he tries to push them away, back into the darkest corner of his mind where they are safe.

this can't be the end.

and amy waits for him to continue. she waits for the man from another time, a man who has left her more times than he has stayed, and it's almost ironic how she always ends up like this; waiting.

she almost mattered enough to him to stay.

"goodnight, amelia."

_almost._


End file.
